


Measure of a Man

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [120]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:37:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry encounters a situation at home.





	Measure of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 538/539/540: Measure/Flow/Crucial. Sorry I've been MIA the last few weeks. Have some extra drabbles to make up for it. ;)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Measure of a Man

~

Groaning, Harry closed his eyes. “I know! But I’ve always felt the measure of a man’s how he treats those who are lower in stature. I don’t want to upset Kreacher, and I don’t want to bother him either.” 

There was silence, and then Harry felt Draco shift in the bed. “You’re mad.” 

Harry sighed. “I know, I just—Mmf!” 

Draco’s mouth devoured his, and as he climbed on top of Harry, Harry forgot what they were discussing. “What…did I say?” he gasped as Draco scattered kisses across his chest. 

Draco hummed. “You’re painfully heroic, and I love it!” 

~

One mind-melting kiss flowed into another until Harry was clinging to Draco and they were writhing against each other, their slick cocks sliding together, sending shocks of pleasure up Harry’s spine. 

“Fuck,” he whispered as they moved. 

“Can’t,” gasped Draco, his rocking motion speeding up. “Wanna keep doing this…Ohh!” 

As Draco’s warm come seeped over their cocks it made Harry shudder through his own orgasm. He came with a low cry, adding his seed to Draco’s. 

“Salazar,” mumbled Draco once he’d stopped moving. He nuzzled Harry’s jaw. “What you do to me is criminal.” 

Harry laughed. “The feeling’s mutual.” 

~

“Right,” said Harry once he’d caught his breath. “I have got to go home and get some clothes. It’s crucial.” 

“Fine, fine.” Draco rolled off him, lying on his back. “Are you coming back once you get clothes?” 

“Do you want me to?”

Draco huffed. “Let’s see. Do I want to stay here alone to worry about tomorrow or do I want you to come back so we can continue to shag? What do you think?” 

Grinning, Harry sat up and leaned over, kissing Draco. “All you had to say was yes.” 

“Arse.” Draco smirked up at him. “Hurry back.” 

~

Harry stumbled as he landed inside Grimmauld. Looking around, he sighed. Kreacher’d obviously decided not to maintain the place. The dust measured in inches and was even building up in the corners. 

Shaking his head, Harry walked up the stairs to his bedroom, which was also a mess. The bedclothes flowed onto the floor and Harry winced. Draco’d lose his mind if he saw the place. 

Summoning clean clothes, Harry dusted off a trunk, packing it. He’d almost left when he heard a whimper. “Hello?” he called, wand drawn. 

Creeping forward, Harry blinked. There, lying behind his bed, was… “Kreacher?”

~


End file.
